When Tables Turn
by xXxTenshiBellesxXx
Summary: The revised version of A Bittersweet Story. A disturbing tale of revenge that tragically went wrong. What happens if someone once close to you wanted to get even? How far will they go? At what cost? At who's expense? How far have the tables turned?
1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

**Authors' Notes: **Bay-B Tiger and Azure Rose sincerely apologizes for the delayed updates and unannounced revisions. What used to be "A Bittersweet Story" is changed to "When Tables Turn". Although it is written differently and some of the character's names have been changed, the plot is still the same. We apologize for this unexpected change and hope we will not come across anymore delays. Please continue reading for us.

**Additional Information: BaybAngel has been changed to Azure Rosas. That also includes on the Goddess Azzura account. To those who are comfortable calling Azure Rosas "Angel", you are more than welcomed to.**

**Summary:** What would you do if someone once close to you wanted to get even? How far will that person go? At what cost? At who's expense? Watch as secrets unveil when a detective listens to the stories of those involved in a recent tragic school shooting. The real question is: how far have the tables have turned?

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura and its characters are solely owned by CLAMP. The additional characters created by Azure Rosas and Bayb-Tiger are owned by them and will not be used without prior permission.

**Symbols:  
**_Flashback_  
'_Character's Thoughts'_  
"" Character Dialogue  
**oOoOoOoO** Scene Change

* * *

Azure Rosas: Hi guys! To all our lovely reviewers who have been faithful to us, we apologize. We wanted to make the story better and make it sensible to your eyes and ours. Also, we had a few legal issues with the contract, so please, please, continue reading for us!!

Bayb-Tiger: Yeah, whatever she said. Anyways, I know you guys really miss me the most right? Who cares about this sill story! _(Grins)_

Azure Rosas: The fans! Without the story, we wouldn't exist by now!

Bayb-Tiger: Hmm, well fine! I'm still the MOST important part of this story! I mean, who could even try to resist this tiger?

Azure Rosas: Uh…me? Can't we start the story now?

Bayb-Tiger: But! But! But! The fans haven't seen me in so long!! They need more TIIIIGGEEER TIME!!

Azure Rosas: They want more story time! Be a good girl and have a seat, or you won't see your candy again!! _(Holds a bag of candy threateningly close to a fire pitch) So are you gonna be a good girl? Or does your precious belongings has to suffer?_

_Bayb-Tiger: (Sobs dramatically) You know me too well! _ _(Sighs)_ Okay, roll the story…

Azure Rosas: That's a good girl. Let chapter 1 begin! See ya at the end!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

"_This is Kimiko Fujiwara reporting from the school grounds of Seiju High School. Today, a tragic shooting occurred right here on the premises that left two students dead and dozens wounded. Grievance counselors are available on the scene to answer any questions and assist students having issues coping with the tragedy. The shooter, 17-year-old Sakura Kinomoto, who also been reportedly shot, has not been found. The police are searching high and wide for the missing assailant, who witnesses say probably didn't survive from the gunshot she received. This is breaking news from Channel 5. Please stay tuned for further announcements."_

**The Present: June 16****th  
11:55 am**

June 13th sparked a heavy media storm. Reporters from all over Tomeda and its sister stations surrounded the school premises. Top reporters fought to have to their story covered first, and it became so gritty that re-enforcements needed to be called in. Cameras flash everywhere as onlookers stand distantly. Some are mourning, others are curious about what happened. Students were reunited with their parents as some are overwhelmed and devastated about that day. It was also the day it stormed. The sound of thunder roared while the rain poured harshly. That same day, two people were killed and twelve were wounded. Police tape surrounds the entire perimeter while some of the officers were still present at the scene. It's been three days since then. Seiju High has been officially shut down, at least for the time being. Open and shattered windows are evidence that a warzone had taken place—all by the hands of a 17-year-old student.

Of course, Ryu Hashimoto was no stranger to this kind of crime. For 20 years, he heard and seen the worst, even been in situations that nearly took his own life. He could admit, this is probably the most intricate case he ever been assigned to. As he obtained some of the background information of the green-eyed shooter, he was nearly baffled. There were no qualities about the student that would even make her capable of holding a gun. Usually, people who commit a crime as sordid as his case come from broken homes or some other unfortunate circumstance. But Sakura Kinomoto was different among from what Ryu's used to seeing. She didn't come from broken homes or suffered any type of abuse in her early years. In fact, she was a typical girl-next-door; the ideal daughter any parent would be proud to have. She lived in a stable home and exceeded well in school. In fact, in another year she would've received a scholarship to an accredited college in the U.S.

Sakura Kinomoto seemed to have no reason to do what she did. What astonished Ryu most was how she had successfully transferred to another school in another country without being caught. No one knew who she was, only her by her alias. Blossom Avalon was the name, a girl with green eyes and black curly locks that cascades down her back. She was a rocker-chic and lived life on the edge. She loved excitement and didn't bite her tongue for anybody, regardless who her superiority was. Her record seemed clean, until she got into a physical altercation with another student that nearly got her expelled months before the incident occurred.

The moment his chief assigned him the case, questions arose in Ryu's head. He needed to know what events took place that led to the devastating results. He sighed, smoking a cigarette. The sunny, clear weather is in contrast of the grim atmosphere. It annoyed him somewhat. It was as if the heavens were ignorant of what happened on June 13th.

He sighed again, reading the student's background one last time. Admittedly, Ryu was impressed. A cunning student had potential to be the greatest thing the world would need. Too bad she had dangerous ambitions. "She's a clever one." He said to himself. "Was right under the radar that whole time. Even the slyest couldn't do what she did." He mused momentarily. "But then again, she's the only criminal to ever keep her mouth shut."

He idly walked through the main doors. Ryu's aging face nearly cringed at the smell of death. Lockers are wide open, papers and backpacks are strewn all over the floor. It was eerily quiet and barren. Ryu felt the intensity in the corridors. He mentally saw faces of fear and the desperation to escape while gunfire sounded off incessantly. He sighed. Ryu could even picture the horrid faces of the parents, even the parent of that shooter-girl. He's probably more devastated than anyone else. After all, his child is the cause of the heartbreaks. But there is something more about Sakura Kinomoto and Blossom Avalon than he was prepared for…

As he trod down through the first floor, he noticed a figure, a boy, sitting in a seat in the third row. It was English A-1, where Sensei Takenata teaches. She was reportedly wounded among the others. Ryu walked in the classroom with an authoritative look.

"This place is off limits you know. You need to leave immediately." Ryu sternly said.

There was a long pause.

"I never knew…how…" The boy softly replied. "How could I not know it was her? But why did it go that far?" Chocolate bangs concealed his guilt-filled, amber-coated brown eyes.

"Did you hear what I said, kid?" Ryu said, growling impatiently. "Get out of here now, or you'll be arrested for obstruction!"

The boy slowly stood up. A remorseful face aged slightly on his handsome countenance. He's still wearing the uniform from the 13th. He was tall, and lean with features that would have the opposite sex swooning for him. Too bad the boy looked as if he never slept a wink. "Do whatever you want. I don't give a damn about what happens to me anymore."

Ryu took a close look at the teen. He glanced at his files and realized who he was talking to. His investigation can officially begin. "Wait a minute, you're Syaoran Li." He glanced at the rest of his records. "18-years-old and third-year student at Seiju High. I've been meaning to speak with you. My name is Detective Ryu Hashimoto assigned to this case."

"What do you want to know?" The boy questioned emotionlessly. His face matched the tone.

"It's about the shooting. From my reports, you and a few others are the survivors Sakura Kinomoto, or rather Blossom Avalon, intended to kill. I will need you and the parties involved to come to the station and have some questions answered."

"What questions you need answered? Because whatever it is, I'm not answering!" The boy objected.

"You pretty much have no other choice. I'm trying to solve this case, and hopefully bring some sort of closure to you and the others who were involved in the incident. Looking at the shooter's records, she seemed like a normal teenager. I need to know the events that led up to this tragedy."

Syaoran smirked, chuckling sarcastically. "There is more to all of this than you'll ever know."

"That I'm preparing to embrace." Ryu retorted, taking a seat in the same row. "I heard some mumbling from you when I came in here. Something about not knowing who this person Sakura Kinomoto portrayed. It seemed you two had a close relationship by that guilty expression."

"It was something like that. But that was a long time ago."

"About how long?"

Syaoran crossed his arms. "Why?"

"It's part of the investigation. You do want some sense of closure, don't you?"

"As long as I know that I was a part of something that should've never begun in the first place, I'll never have closure." Syaoran shamefully cast his eyes to the floor. "I could never live with myself for what happened."

"What exactly happened?"

"It started out as a game. But things got dirtier when Tomoyo and I saw how far the others were taking it. None of us had no idea it would lead to this."

"Tomoyo…" Ryu said, reading her file. "Last name Daidouji, 18-years-old, and daughter of Sonomi Daidouji who runs Lovely Creations, a multimillion-dollar toy company. A rich kid obviously, and is one of the survivors that Sakura also intended to kill. Obviously you three share a history together. Is the relationship just from three years ago?"

"It goes back further than that." Syaoran replied. He took a seat in front of the black-haired detective. He clutches his hands tightly, bringing unwanted memories he desperately wish to abandon. Of course, the imprint will forever remain. "It was 10 years ago. I had just moved from Hong Kong then…"

"_Please welcome our new student." The instructor said. She smiled at the brown-eyed 2__nd__ grader. His unruly chestnut hair coordinated his shy youthfulness. The instructor warmly smiled. "Why don't you introduce yourself to us?"_

_The boy looks up. His emotions seemed robotic. "My name is Syaoran Li. I come from Hong Kong."_

_The teacher smiled welcomingly. "It's very nice to meet you, Syaoran. I hope you have a wonderful year here in Tomeda Elementary. You can take a seat behind Sakura." She pointed at a girl sitting in the third row by a window. "Sakura, raise your hand please."_

_As the girl raised her hand, short auburn locks were the first thing Syaoran took notice of. But her eyes were what captured his attention. They were the most beautiful shade of green he ever saw. They reminded him a pair of emerald rings his mother wore. "We're doing Chapter 13. It's on page 56." The teacher said, temporarily snapping Syaoran out his trance._

_Syaoran nodded understandably, signaling that he understood his teacher's instructions. Timidly, he made way down aisle to his seat as the teacher proceeded with the lesson. _

"_Hi Syaoran-kun. It's nice to have you here." Sakura said cheerily. "You don't mind if I call you that do you?"_

_Crimson hues appeared heavily on his cheeks. Syaoran was too speechless to make a response. It almost frightened him, since he never met someone so cheerful and happy. "Uh…I guess I don't."_

"_Great! And you can call me Sakura-chan if you like. I wouldn't mind at all." The emerald-eyed girl cutely giggled."Well, we better get back to work. If you need to ask me something, I'll be more than happy to help."_

_With nothing said, 7-year-old Sakura continued her class assignment. Confusion swiped over Syaoran's head. He never met someone so giggly and innocent. She seemed free of all the worries and stress the world was burdened with. Perhaps it was something Syaoran needed this whole time._

_He knew at that moment that Sakura was different. Usually it bothered him to the bone to hear a girl giggle like a drunken hyena, but there was something about Sakura's laugh that made her look cute, though he could never openly admit it. He glanced up and discreetly stared from behind. She was engaging in conversation with a girl with pale skin and velvety black hair that flows down her waist. The rhythm of Syaoran's heartbeat sped faster when Sakura glanced at him and smiled. The red hues became darker. If only there was a rock for him to climb under._

"And then at lunch…"

_Syaoran sat by a cherry tree while the other students sat with their peers. It's lunchtime, and everyone is allowed to have their lunches outside. For Syaoran, it was a perfect opportunity to watch the cherry blossoms flutter under the clear blue skies. Being alone also gave him a sense of peace. It soothed him to be enveloped in quietness. He was never the sociable type, and barely interacted with the kids at his old school. Syaoran figured that Tomeda Elementary would be no different. The only thing that sparked his attention was Sakura Kinomoto. Her notable assets were those sparkling green eyes. Green was always Syaoran's favorite color. It was only color that shines radiantly in the sunlight. _

_Syaoran's reflexes jumped as a shadow hovered him. The moment he turned around, his face once again turned strawberry red. It was none other than Sakura Kinomoto carrying a bento box._

"_Are you hungry?" Sakura asked. "I noticed you didn't bring your lunch with you."_

"_Uh…yeah. I kind of forgot." He stammered. Syaoran mentally cursed at himself. If only he wasn't in such a rush this morning. His face became even redder as his stomach made an embarrassing growl._

"_Well, why don't you have some of mines? My big brother packed too much stuff for me anyway. I won't be able to eat all this." She cheerfully said. "Besides, it would be rude to eat all this when I know it can be shared." _

_She opened her bento box and pulled out another pair of chopsticks. "Here. Dig in."_

_Syaoran shyly accepted Sakura's offer. He had to admit that Sakura's lunch was pretty delicious. "Why are you so nice to me? You barely even know me." Syaoran suddenly asked._

_That question nearly took Sakura off guard. She placed her chopsticks down. "Well…someone needs a friend and I like meeting new people. It wouldn't be so much fun without someone being there for you, would it?" _

_Syaoran stared at Sakura. Her eyes smiled with glee. It was that moment when Syaoran knew that meeting Sakura Kinomoto would create such an impact on his life. He just never knew how big of an impact it would be._

Colored brown eyes with coated amber glowed with a certain emotion that Ryu knew very well of. '_His heart still beats for the girl.'_ "It seems like the relationship between you and Sakura was more than just a friendship." Ryu stated.

Syaoran stared back at the floor. Red tints lightly appear on his cheeks. "Uh…yeah…we dated some time in junior high school."

"I also recall earlier that you said it started with a game. What kind of game you and the parties were planning? If I didn't know any better, you would be talking about a scheme with some sort of ill intention."

Syaoran remained silent. The tension between the detective and student thickened. Ryu nodded understandably. "You don't need to tell me here. But I will be expecting you at the station for future interviews."

"And what if I don't come?" Syaoran replied, challenging the detective's bluffs.

Detective Ryu smirked. "Like I said, you pretty much have no other choice. You and the parties involved all have interesting connections with the shooter. I just need to piece them together since there was never a real motive why Sakura Kinomoto would do what she did. I mean, if all three of you were really close, then why would she suddenly kill you for no exact reason? Perhaps there is something more to the game than what you're leading on. But don't worry. You can tell me as much as you like some other time." He pulled out a card from his pocket. "This is my business card. Tell Miss Daidouji and Mr. Hiiragazawa I'll be seeing them as well. I'll deal with the others later."

Syaoran never said anything as he made his way down the corridors and out the school. He sighed, thinking about that dreadful Friday. For nearly two days, he barely ate and hardly slept. If he does, the nightmare haunts him. He balled his hands tightly as guilt locks itself around Syaoran's heart. Tears made its way down his cheeks. '_Damn Sakura, how could I not know that it was you? Didn't you know how I felt for you? I wish I could've told you then. I…'_ His thoughts trailed off, momentarily thinking of that detective. The tears ceaselessly fall down his cheeks. "Detective Hashimoto doesn't even have a clue." He bitterly laughed. "He better be prepared to what will be told…even he couldn't think of the stuff that'll be laid on the table."

* * *

Bay-b Tiger: So if I do say so myself, this is a _huge_ improvement from last time. _(Grins stupidly)_

Azure Rosas: Agreeably, it was. Should we feel sorry for Syaoran though?

Bay-b Tiger: No! Never! But then again…I guess we could let him slide…he's so CUTEEE!! _(Starry-eyed and drools)_

Azure Rosas: _(Sweat drops)_ Yeah..but still…he's ain't that cute to me.

Bay-b Tiger: Like you would know?! YOU KNOW NOTHING!!

Azure Rosas: _(Snickers)_ I love picking on you. Besides, I've seen better looking guys than Syaoran. So many girls exaggerate his looks. I've seen cuter guys, more like…hmm…Tamahome from Fushigi Yuugi. And Tamaki and Kyouya, even Mori are devilishly good-looking guys. You know the guys from Ouran High School Club? Deliciously tempting to smuggle and squeeze, and possibly eliminate the other fan girls. _(Gets starry-eyed with love hearts around her)_

Bay-B Tiger: Awww, now you made wanna see them! Can we watch that show again? Please!!

Azure Rosas: Just go on youtube or and find the episodes. They're there.

Bay-B Tiger: Well I'm going to see it! YAY!! Anime here I come!! _(Excitedly exits the room)_

Azure Rosas: _(Sighs heavily) _I forgot I'll be dealing with a tiger girl with ADHD and ADD. Oh headaches, welcome home…


	2. Chapter 2: The Investigation

Bay-b Tiger: I finished the anime! I wish there was a sequel to Ouran Host Club. _(Sighs)_

Azure Rosas: I wish there was one too. The guys and girl are so adorable!! _(Starry-eyed)_

Bay-b Tiger: One can only dream_. (Sighs dreamily)_ Anyways!! Guess what I found the other day, Angel! GUESS!! GUESS!!

Azure Rosas: What?

Bay-b Tiger: YOUR SECRET STASH OF HIDDEN CANDIES! MUAHAHAHAHA!! _(Stands upon the couch victoriously with a bag of candies in her hands)_

Azure Rosas: _(Gasps)_ WHAT?? HOW?!

Bay-b Tiger: Well…

_**:Flashback:**__  
(Bay-b Tiger frolics everywhere in the studio. Accidentally, she trips over a handle of a trap door, where it opens on its own. She squeals with joy when she finds a bag of candy sparkling temptingly before her eyes)_

_Bay-B Tiger: YAY!! I FOUND IT!!**  
: Flashback ends:**_

Azure Rosas: I thought I've it hidden it so well from you. Oh well, it's been hidden for so long now. You can eat it all you want now… _(Grins evilly)_

Bay-b Tiger: REALLY?! _(Munches)_

Azure Rosas: But the candy is extremely stale. So stale, one bite will decay your teeth. Trust me, your boyfriend wouldn't want a tiger with rotted teeth.

_(Bay-B Tiger takes another bite of the candy. Her eyes widened as she felt instant, but extreme pain)_

Bay-B Tiger: OWIIIIEEEEE!! THE…THE…THE CANDY HURTED ME!! _(Sobs)_ I want my mommy!!

Azure Rosas: I love it when you fall into my traps. It'll be just a matter of time that you do. Oh well, you can eat as much you like 'cause I've already taken a _fresh new_ batch. And to think you'd have it for your birthday too. Tsk, tsk. I'm almost disappointed in you Bay-b Tiger.

Bay-B Tiger: _(Runs away)_ MOMMY!!

Azure Rosas: Hahaha! She's so easy. Okay, I know you've guys been waiting for this chapter, so read up! We'll see you at the end!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Investigation

**One Day Later: June 17****th  
10:27am**

A file lies in front of Ryu as he gazes at the next interviewee. He smirked. Apparently, there was some other interesting information he learned about the Seiju High student. A young beauty sits opposite of him. Pale milky skin exposes a beautiful contrast of her dark amethyst eyes and black velvety curly locks. When she was called in, Ryu was quite impressed. If he thought the student was a stranger, he would've assumed she was someone much older than 18. After all, she had the face and body of it. A ruffled blue tank-top accentuates her busty mounds and flat stomach, as well the curves of her hips and her tiny waist. The high-waist denim skirt highlights her long lean legs. She looked more like a supermodel than a student. Oh well, he figured that's what girls nowadays are into. Pink lips frowned. Nothing irked her more than being stuck in a police station, answering questions about a certain day that also left her relentless and restless.

"Tomoyo Daidouji…" Ryu said, closing the file. "Have some names on you. The daughter of a very influential businesswoman and the ultimate Queen Bee, as your peers like to call you."

"I wouldn't call myself a 'Queen Bee'." The girl, Tomoyo replied. She gestured her fingers in quotation marks. "I'm just an assertive person who strives for the best."

"Ah I see." He chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with ambition." His wrinkled expression became solemn. "To get straight to the point, I need to know the relationship between you and Sakura Kinomoto. From what your friend, Syaoran Li told me, you three had some history together."

Tomoyo exhaled deeply as cold amethyst eyes became emotionless. It was the same look Ryu noticed when he spoke with Syaoran. "Sakura and I were more than friends." Tomoyo began. "We were also relatives. You see, her mother and my mother were first cousins. That would make us second cousins. We've always been together since we were very young. I always thought of Sakura as my little sister, even after her mother died when she was three. She was always so innocent…so childlike, you know?"

Ryu's eyebrow suspiciously rose. "But what made that relationship change?"

The question Ryu asked obviously gave Tomoyo some discomfort.

"Just…stuff." She replied with hesitation. "When you grow up, you begin to change. Then things aren't what they used to be anymore."

"It seems like it was more than that."

Tomoyo turned her head away. "Do I really need to talk about this?" She questioned, clearly upset of where the question was going.

"I need to know the events that had two people dead and twelve wounded. You, Mr. Li, and the other parties seem to know more about the incident than any other person."

Tomoyo angrily stood up, clearly appalled by the detective's implications. "What are you saying?! What Sakura did, no one had anything to do with it!"

"Did I ever say anything like that?" Ryu calmly retorts. "I'm just saying you two seem to know more about Sakura's motives. After all, your friend said that it started off with a game that went too far. What would you have to say to that? Did the cause of the shooting started from a game?"

Tomoyo shook her head hesitantly. She balled her perfectly manicured nails tightly. "No…I mean…that was part of it, but I don't think it was the reason why."

"But why would Sakura Kinomoto would come after you two then? You were the intended targets."

Tears threatened to fall. "Because…three years ago in junior high school…things changed. A lot of it wasn't for good either. Syaoran and I called Sakura to the soccer field. That's when everything unfolded…"

_The clouds were an eerily gray in late March. A storm is coming, but no one cared. No one wanted to leave, for a moment of truth was happening in the midst of Tomeda Junior High. A stage consisting of three characters; only two of them are cast as the evil heartbreakers while one is the victim. Could there be a better show than this?_

_Standing in the center of the soccer field is a 15-year-old. She's almost like a celebrity with a face so beautiful that Snow White would cry in shame. Dark flowing locks shows a perfect contrast of her pale skin as it highlights the glow in her amethyst eyes. She's known for her strong sense of fashion and style and the social clubs she participates in. Admired upon her peers and faculty for her melodious voice and academic excellence, the entire school practically sits in her hands. Cherry-pink lips are curved into a cunning, devious smirk. Her eyes darkened, for something indeed will happen._

_Beside her is a 15-year-old boy with messy chestnut hair. Chocolate eyes, coated with bits of amber, are his most enticing feature to the female student-body. Tanned skin, lean frame, and irresistible charisma add to his unbelievable good looks. Smooth lips fall into a frown as his eyes convey a cold, nameless emotion. He, as well, knew what will happen._

_The moment truth has officially begun._

_Before them is a 14-year-old girl, the simpler of the two. She was never the type to wear the latest fashion or makeup. She's undeniably cute of course. So cute, that she was nicknamed Little Blossom for her height and the meaning of her name. She possessed many childlike qualities that made her irresistible among her friends. Honey-colored curls fall at her shoulders with a bang and extra pieces falling stylishly around her round, youthful face. Like her best friend, Little Blossom was also lean and slender. Bright emerald eyes stares at her friends curiously._

_All three of them shared a history. Little Blossom knew her friends as well as she knew herself. But something is different. In fact, for a while, a lot of things have been changing, even in her friends' personas. Little Blossom was to told to meet her best friends after school. It was urgent, or so they say. By the tone of the girls' voice, Little Blossom figured it was something serious._

_But something goes amiss. Her best friends weren't the only ones in the playground. It seemed that other people were also invited for the unfolding event. And Little Blossom knew them well, especially the ones that gave her the nastiest stares. She was warned to them stay away from them. Yet, they were there and she didn't understand. Is something supposed to happen? She didn't know._

"_I thought it was something serious." Little Blossom said. "I thought you wanted to talk to me alone."_

"_We do. That's why you're here." The amethyst-eyed beauty said. "But I never said alone."_

_Eyebrows rose confusingly. "Huh? What do you mean?"_

_The amethyst-eyed beauty looked at the crowd. She stood directly in the center as the crowd formed bigger. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make." Said the girl. "As you know, Sakura, Syaoran, and I have been friends for a pretty long time. We had a lot of good times. But things have changed and so have people." The dark-haired girl stares at Little Blossom sinisterly. "And Little Blossom is about to get a taste of her own medicine."_

"_Tomoyo, what is going on? What are you trying to do?" Little Blossom asked. _

"_Little Blossom, I have everything I want because of you. I'm no longer in need of your services."_

_The tension thickens between the beauty called Tomoyo and Little Blossom._

"_It's time that you learned the truth." Tomoyo's voice sounded colder. "I come to realize that all this time, you had the very things I yearn the most. Since then, I did everything in my power to take what you've stolen from me. You took a lot from me, Sakura and I'm getting it back." She wickedly giggled. "I knew it would be easy, you being the nice girl and all, but I never thought it would be _this_ easy."_

_Sakura was stunned to hear the words coming out of Tomoyo's mouth. She wondered, was it really her best friend talking? "Everything we did was a lie? You've got to be kidding me! You would never say anything like that! Is this a prank or some kind of joke?" She struggled to ignore the cold glares and the snickers. People are talking about her. There was nothing she could do to stop it. _

"_Such a naïve little girl." Tomoyo replied, walking dangerously close to Sakura. "If I was joking, could I have done this?"_

_Before Sakura could even realize what was happening, Sakura found herself landing on the ground. Hard. Emerald eyes widened as Tomoyo's shadowed over Sakura's petite frame. The painful words embedded in Sakura's head didn't make seem to make sense. She then looked at Syaoran. Something went amiss with him too. She knew if Syaoran cared, he'd quickly come to her defense. He only sat there, glaring at her with only emotions he knew very well. Did he know too? She was unsure. Sakura was unsure of what to think anymore._

_Tears made its way down Sakura's cheeks. She sat herself back up. "How could you betray me like this? After all we've been through…"_

"_You thought we'd be friends forever, huh? Don't you get it, Sakura? No one likes you. You're a silly pawn simply meant to be played with."_

"_You're lying!" Sakura shouted. Desperation is evident in her voice. "You would never think that way of me! It's not true!" She sobbed silently. Tearful eye stared at the person she thought she could count on the most. "Syaoran, you knew too?"_

"_I'm sorry Sakura…but that's how things came to be." He walked up next to Tomoyo. Strong arms embrace her from behind as his lips softly graze her cheek. "You weren't there for me when I needed you the most. When you weren't there, Tomoyo filled your shoes. Besides," He darkly grinned. "I always thought Tomoyo to be a better candidate and a much better kisser."_

_Sakura's eyes widened. The whispers became louder. Before her very eyes, her world shattered. She was nearly breathless. So breathless, that the words she wanted to say stayed at the tip of her tongue. "How can you both treat me like this?! I gave you everything! And yet…both of you betrayed me! I don't understand…how could you?"_

_Syaoran never looked at her. Sakura lowered her head in shame. The question Sakura desperately wanted to know, how did she became the enemy? What did she do for everyone to hate her? It pained to know the secrets she shared and the loved she gave to the people she deeply cared for stabbed her back. If that was the case, they might as well do it for real. Perhaps, it wouldn't be as painful as feeling the bleeding of her heart. _

_The glow in Sakura's eyes became dull. It would seem she has nothing to live for after realizing she was just a pawn only needed to fulfill another's desire. How did it become this way? Why did it become this way? Little Blossom will never know, but her friends does._

"_What have I done to you to make you feel this way towards me?" Sakura asked. No ounce of remorse, guilt, or even pity could be read in their eyes. People stood there, amused by the fall of the Cherry Blossom._

"_Since you're so desperate…" Tomoyo bitterly began. "You're just too different. You have a tendency to creep people out. You're so…childlike that it churns people's stomach sometimes. You can never be like us, even if you tried. And as I said before, you took away everything that once belonged to me. I knew it'd be a matter of time before I could get it back. You're useless to me now. I no longer need you, or ever, in this case."_

_Sakura tried to protest, but her voice had long abandoned her._

_A storm slowly rolled by as rain slowly fell like a waterfall. Only Sakura stood in the rain with no protection. Bouncy curls became dull and flat as her school uniform hugged her body. She was soaked, but she didn't care. "You better get home. Don't want your brother to worry do you, Little Blossom?" Tomoyo mocked._

"_This is a joke…my friends would never do this to me." Sakura numbly said._

"_You're right…it is a joke." Sakura looked up. "A joke to see how truly naïve you are. We wanted to see how far we can take you, Sakura. How many lies were you willing to believe?" Tomoyo's frown turned bitterly. "And I will not leave you alone until everything is mine! Everything!"_

_Rocks and pebbles were thrown at Sakura. Slanderous names were shouted to her. A small rock scraped her cheek, causing it to bleed. Still, Sakura never budged. The rain mixed with her salty tears._

"_This is what happens when you become too trusting. After a while, you end up like her. Almost makes you feel sorry for her." Syaoran commented. He planted another kiss on Tomoyo's cheek. Pulling out her video camcorder, Tomoyo aimed the black object at the shameful, heartbroken cherry blossom._

"_Smile, Little Blossom. The camera loves you."_

_Cruel laughter never died down. She never looked up as the rain poured harder. All the rumors were true. She had believed her friends when Tomoyo and Syaoran said they were lies. She sat there, crying for her broken heart. The show was indeed something to remember._

The detective eyed the girl carefully. He pondered. How could someone so young come up with a scheme so cruel and strategic only a communist could think of? It's impressive to say the least, but he was beginning to think their treatment may be the cause that has everyone in the interrogation room. "What were your motives for doing what you did back then?"

"I was jealous." Tomoyo truthfully answered. Her voice laced with sadness. "I was jealous of her."

"Why wouldn't you say that before?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "Maybe that's something I'm still trying to come to terms with myself." She sighed. "When things were going my way, it felt right. I had everything I wanted. But…"

"But what?"

Tomoyo bit her bottom lip. Her hands clutched into fists. Her eyes dulled with sadness. She became engulfed in the memory that still to this day have her relentless. "Something happened. By then, I was beginning to think about my actions and the things I did to Sakura. Even though I did some really dirty things to her, there was a part of me that still cared for her. But things changed one day when Sakura stopped showing up to school. It was even worse when I learned what happened to her."

_Tomoyo and Syaoran proudly held hands in the hallway. Envious and admiring eyes gaze at the velvet-haired beauty. Teachers respect her, girls dream to be her, and boys want her. Tomoyo is the ultimate celebrity—the ultimate Queen Bee. It was an honor if one personally knew Tomoyo or was close friends with her. After all, she is known to be the daughter of the very influential Sonomi Daidouji. _

_To top it off, she proved to be a better girlfriend to Syaoran, the hottest jock at Tomeda Junior High. Girls constantly swoon over him. At times, he'll flirt with the opposite sex with cliché romantic remarks that would have a girl squeal with delight. No longer will Syaoran could hide his affections for Tomoyo. Together, they both are off-limits to the student body. _

_But things changed when they noticed Sakura was no longer present in any of their classes. At first, Tomoyo thought that Sakura may have a mere sickness. After all, she was always prone to the flu during this time of season. So simply, she brushed it off._

_After days of absences, curiosity got the best of Tomoyo. She figured she should drop by to see what's going on. It wasn't that she cared, but a voice kept nagging her to visit the home. Besides spring break is coming up next week and so is a major test. At least that can be her valid excuse when she gets there. As she arrived at the yellow home, amethyst eyes widened. Movers are slowly packing everything away in boxes._

"_What's going on?" Tomoyo asked, seeing a "for sale" sign on the front lawn._

"_Didn't you hear? The Kinomotos are leaving tomorrow to America. The items are being shipped there first." A tall, stocky mover replied._

"_To America? Where in America?"_

"_Um…" He lifted one of the boxes. "I think it's San Francisco. Great place to visit. Mr. Kinomoto said something about a job promotion, but he needed to leave to America to start his new position." _

_Tomoyo stared at the mover disbelievingly. Sakura was leaving forever, but something still didn't sit well with her. The nagging pain tugged at her chest. Tomoyo breathed deeply and kept on a false smile. "Oh I see. If Sakura comes out, please don't tell her that I came by. My name is Tomoyo."_

_The mover shrugged, helping his co-workers put the rest of the items away. "Sure I guess."_

"_Thank you." Tomoyo bowed, before making her way back home._

_The next day, Tomoyo sat calmly in class staring at the empty seat a few rows ahead of hers. Things should be better now that Sakura is moving away. No longer is Sakura considered a threat and no one can take things from her again. But something still goes amiss. She should feel relieved, but it felt like something wasn't right. After pushing Sakura away with the cruelest tactics, she should be shouting in joy. But she wasn't. She felt numb and surprised. She wondered if Syaoran had also known that Sakura is moving away for good. She glanced at him, and he seems fine. He's taking notes for their English assignment while the teacher was temporarily away. Perhaps he doesn't know either. She wondered if he noticed that Sakura hasn't even been in school for all that time. _

_Tomoyo was intending to tell Syaoran the news later, but a whole turn of events changed once the teacher returned with a grim look. Tomoyo looked up. Usually Terada-sensei is easygoing and is smiling, but today was different. He frowned solemnly as he lowered his head. _

"_May I have everyone's attention please?" He stated. All eyes stared at the 25-year-old English teacher. "I'm sure many of you know Sakura Kinomoto." The rate in Tomoyo's heartbeat pulsed faster. Her stomach churned. By the tone of her teacher's voice, she had a feeling that the news wouldn't be good to hear. "Some of you are probably aware that she was supposed to be moving away to America today. Unfortunately, the plane she and her family boarded on crashed. No cause of the crash is reported yet. 150 passengers did not survive including Sakura and her family."_

_Gasps and whispers filled the classroom. "Everyone quiet for a moment." Terada-sensei ordered. "A prayer vigil for the Kinomoto family and the other passengers will held at the Tokyo Shrine tonight. Please come and show your respect to your former classmate."_

_Tomoyo stood there, an expression as blank as a plain sheet of paper. This is something she had long hoped for, but why isn't she happy? She shouldn't care with the way she and Syaoran treated Sakura, right? Right? Glancing back at Syaoran, his face possessed so many emotions Tomoyo thought she would never see. Shock, confusion, devastation, a complete state of grief, and mourn…the very emotions that Tomoyo also shared. It also caused her to gasp in pain as she clutches onto her shirt. She fell unto her knees as the pain became too unbearable. Of course, Syaoran came to her aid, but the emotions she saw before is still planted in his eyes. Even a tear had shed down his cheek. She wondered if anyone else had noticed._

_As more people surrounded her, questions lingered in Tomoyo's head. If she's not supposed to care, then why does she feel so guilty? So remorseful? Isn't she supposed to be happy now that she's the only person people should be paying attention to? Tears were beginning to well. The pain and the tightness in her chest is something she never felt before. Barely, she could breathe. But what Tomoyo would never know, that in time, her life would be forever altered when a certain blossom would bloom back with deadly intentions._

"I remember that. One of the planes from Japan International Airlines suffered a fatal crash. The cause of it was unknown." Detective Ryu commented. "However, the police reported the wrong plane since the kanji written on the two planes were closely similar in characters and numbers. Were you ever notified of that mistake?"

"We never told about it. In fact, no one really talked about it in school."

"It was all over the news. You're meaning to tell me that you still didn't know?"

Tomoyo blinked. "When?"

"It was actually a week after the crash."

Tomoyo nodded. "Oh. During that time, it was spring break. Syaoran and I were vacationing in Europe with my mother. Perhaps that would be the reason."

"I'm sure your mother would've told you since she was a relative of Sakura's late mother."

"True, but after Nadeshiko died, the relationship between my mother and Sakura's father kind of crumbled. In fact, I don't think those two ever got along even when Nadeshiko was alive. But my mother always treated Sakura like another daughter." Tomoyo clenched her fists together. Ryu noticed, especially by the girl's bitter expression. "I don't know, but I guess even if she did know, she probably had forgotten since my mom was always away on business."

Ryu nodded understandably. "I see."

"Now may I leave?"

"You're free to go. I'll call ya if I have more questions." He smirked.

"I guess I'll see you some other time." Tomoyo said, bowing. Ryu relaxed in his chair as the amethyst eyed teen exited the interrogation room. The stories are certainly amusing. Someone could write a book and profit from this drama. He already met two of the main characters as the story slowly unfolds before his eyes. Three friends. One big betrayal. A show like that is definitely worth watching. It was supposed to be revenge that started as a game. Two bad it came with a tragic ending. But who is the one really suffering, Ryu wonders.

* * *

Azure Rosas: What do you think of Chapter 2, Tiger?

Bay-b Tiger: My poor teeth! What am I going to do?

Azure Rosas: You can get new ones.

Bay-b Tiger: Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!

_(Bay-B Tiger grabs Azure Rosas's right hand, practically dragging her out of the studio) _

Azure Rosas: Tiger! Wait! Let me grab my purse first!!


	3. Chapter 3: Sealed Lips

Azure Rosas: You cost me too much, Tiger! This bill is coming out of your paycheck!

Bay-b Tiger: Pssh! Like I have any money! All I own is half the deeds to this story. We don't even own _half_ the characters! _(Cries)_ I have nothing! Nothing I tell you!

Azure Rosas: You get paid as a host! How do you think I get your candy for you? Certainly not from a candy fairy!

Bay-b Tiger: Are you trying to tell me…THAT THE CANDY FAIRY ISN'T REAL!? Then who places candy in my shoes every morning?! _(Tears well at the corners of her eyes)_

Azure Rosas: I do?

Bay-b Tiger: I'VE BEEN LIVING A LIE ALL THIS TIME!! _(Cries dramatically)_

Azure Rosas: _(Sweat drop)_ At least you get paid for it and you get to spend all the candy you like. I kept your money for you 'cause you have a bad addiction.

_(Bay-b Tiger rocks back and forth)_

Bay-b Tiger: It's not an addiction! I can't believe the fairy isn't real! How could you do this to me?

Azure Rosas: I never said the candy fairy was real. You thought that up on your own.

Bay-b Tiger: HOW COULD YOU LET ME BELIEVE THAT!! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! _(Runs to the closet door and locks it)_

Azure Rosas: _(Sighs)_ Damn headache. Well, guys read the next chapter and see what happens next. See ya the end!

* * *

Chapter 3: Sealed Lips

Another interviewee walks in and seemed different from the other two. A long-sleeved polo shirt and black khakis compliments his lean, masculine structure. Pale skin shows a handsome contrast of his dark sapphire eyes and silk black hair streaked with blue highlights. His smile is cunning, yet mysterious. Clear, rimless glasses adds sophistication to the charming fellow. Ryu looked at the file of the 17-year-old student. It's none other than Eriol Hiiragazawa.

"I've been expecting you." He smirks.

"And it's a pleasure meeting you as well Detective Hashimoto." Eriol replied. He takes a seat opposite of the detective. He crosses his legs.

"I understand you have moved from England just two years ago. I'm also aware that you're a survivor of the shooting as well. From statements told by your peers, you, Mr. Li, and Miss Daidouji are pretty close."

Eriol chuckled. "It wasn't always a bed of roses. When I first transferred to Seiju, Syaoran didn't take an immediate liking to me."

Ryu's eyes widened with interest. "Ah, so it was more of a…rival thing, right?"

"You can say that. When I was there, a lot of girls were charmed by Syaoran, mostly because of his good looks and athleticism. But I guess it's also intriguing to the female student body to hear a rich, silky British accent and the looks that matches it." Eriol chuckled. A bit of arrogance adds to his charm. "Syaoran and I competed a lot, especially in sports. By the summer of our 1st year at Seiju, we realized how truly alike we are and should use it to our fullest advantage. Since then, our friendship has quite blossomed."

"And Miss Daidouji?"

Eriol thought carefully. Pairs of mysterious sapphires became dark and solemn. "I've always cared about Tomoyo…more than I've cared for anyone else actually."

"Are you telling me you developed some kind of infatuation for Miss Daidouji?" Ryu raises an eyebrow."

"It is what you perceive." Ryu smirked, liking Eriol's choice of words.

"Well, I'm going to assume otherwise. But if that's the case how can that be if Tomoyo and Syaoran are dating? Aren't you supposed to be their friend?"

Eriol's smirk becomes wider. "Whoever said that the relationship even lasted? The two are very good at charades. Even I was baffled at some of their antics."

"Enlighten me." Ryu relaxed in his chair, folding his hands in his lap.

"Well," Eriol said carefully. "Syaoran and Tomoyo did date—at least for the moment. I think I was the only one who saw through their masks. I'm really not sure though." He sighed. "But it's something you should personally ask them about. Perhaps they can give you a more…forward answer."

"You do realize that this is a criminal case, not some kind of game, right Mr. Hiiragazawa?"

Eriol slowly nodded. "I'm pretty much aware of that. But I'm not sure if you have a clue of how twisted the story is."

"I've heard worse in my previous cases."

Eriol smirked. "We'll see about that." He looks at his watch. "But we can talk about that another time. I believe you only had some questions that needed to be answered, correct?"

"You're a smart boy." The detective replied. "I know when you met Sakura Kinomoto, you only knew her alias. Would you still prefer to call her by that?"

"I rather not." The sapphire-eyed boy replied. "I may have not known the old her, but Sakura deserves to be called by her real name."

The detective nodded. "So, what do you think of Sakura?"

"Before all this?" Eriol rhethorically questioned. "Well, she was different for one thing. She flipped our perfect-little-world upside down."

The detective eyed him intently. "How so?"

"She changed the aspect of many lives, especially Tomoyo's and Syaoran's. She kind of gave them a new meaning of how to stand on your own and becoming a leader without some title to make you so. She also led the weaker people to stand up what they feared the most: The Royals."

Hearing this revelation from Eriol made Sakura sound like a vigilante. "The Royals?"

"It consisted of four boys and five girls. Tomoyo, Syaoran, and I were the leaders. Since all of us were popular in our own ways, we decide to band together. Things were good until people began to fear us. Lots of rumors spread like a wildfire. But that's another story. Anyway, if you still want to know on my opinion on Sakura," Eriol began. He stared solemnly into the detective. "I was impressed with her from the start. She was fierce, edgy, but also classy and extremely outspoken. She was always honest. Regardless of who you were, she will give you a gritty truth and wouldn't care if you agreed or not. I don't think anyone at Seiju encountered someone like her." He chuckled. "Sakura possessed a fiery aura. The thing that impressed me most is the fact she has the ability to suppress her true feelings and never letting an ounce of it surface. She was strong. She was able to take all the pain and emotional suffering to her fullest advantage. She was a bit frightening, but at the same time, simply amazing." He sighed. "Is that all you need to ask me, Detective?"

"I still have a few more questions."

"Carry on."

"Weeks prior to the shooting, you volunteered in the administrative office filing some papers for the school secretary. There was a report about Sakura Kinomoto's transcripts that was never filed. Would you know anything about that?"

The question nearly caught Eriol off guard. "A file? Of Sakura?"

"I'm sure you would know something. I was told you were the only one in that filing room that day. The credits on her transcripts were non-transferrable. Somehow, it got through."

Eriol shrugged. "It was true I was in the filing room that day, but I don't recall Sakura's file. If I had known, it would've been filed long ago." He slickly answers. "What does that question have to do with the investigation?"

"The information provided on the transcripts is false. That's a federal crime in Japan. So in truth, although she was born here and raised here as well, falsifying information under a different alias is an automatic felony."

"And you mean to tell me that the school is just now finding this out?" Eriol asked.

"Well, the paper seemed legit enough to be crossed under the radar. But with all the new technology nowadays, just about anything can be detected."

"I see." Eriol nods understandably. "But I don't think I would know anything of it."

"But your face tells me differently. You know I can always perform a search warrant with probable cause. If I happen to find the file and learn that you knew something about it, you could be facing some serious felony charges and jail time."

Eriol smirked, crossing his arms. "You are more than welcomed to. I can assure that you won't find that file though. As I've said before, I wouldn't know anything about it. Trust that I have nothing to hide, Detective. Whatever question you need answered, I'll provide them to the best of my knowledge. Anything else you need to know?"

The Detective was still obviously unconvinced, but remains silent on it. Right now, the case his is biggest concern at the moment. "I think I have everything answered for the moment. I'll be sure to notify you."

"Then I take it I'm free to go then. Perhaps we can have this nice chat another time, Detective. I'll see you later."

Standing up, Eriol politely bowed to Ryu before exiting out the interrogation room. Detective Ryu sighed. '_This is gonna be a long case to solve. I still have more questions to ask those three, but there is another person who knows more about the other half of Sakura than anyone else does.' _He looks down at the file. '_I'll be sure to contact her the moment I have that chance.' _Before him is a picture of a girl with ruby-red brown eyes with coated bits of amber. Black locks are tied in a pair of odangos as streaks of red dye at the tips. She was Chinese as well and is currently living with Syaoran. Ryu made a mental note to interview that person first thing tomorrow.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Walking out of the police station, Eriol met up with Syaoran and Tomoyo. "So how did it go?" Syaoran asked, opening the door to his black 2006 Pontiac GT. It was a car purchased from his mother for his birthday last year.

"It was pretty dull in my opinion." Eriol replied, sitting in the backseat. Tomoyo hopped in the passenger seat. He never mentioned about the file Ryu had questioned him on. Now isn't the time to tell them just yet. "He never really asked me any questions I felt uncomfortable answering." He mused. "So what did you tell the detective?"

"Nothing really, except I did mention to him about the game." Syaoran said.

Eriol nods. "It would be a matter of time before that surfaced anyway." He replied with a sigh.

Things went silent throughout the whole ride. It gave Syaoran some time to think a few things over. He noticed Tomoyo staring out the window with that blank expression on her face. Apparently, she's still distraught. To think Sakura was dead and for her to be right under their noses the whole time shocked them. Only this time, she may be gone for good.

But there was something else Syaoran needed to know. '_If Sakura did fall in the river behind the school, then the police should've recovered her body long ago. It's been three days. The river was too shallow, so it could've easily been discovered. I have a feeling that something isn't adding right with the puzzle.'_

* * *

_(Azure Rosas bangs on the door)_

Azure Rosas: Tiger! Get out the closet now!

Bay-b Tiger: You lied to me! I will not come out for anything!

Azure Rosas: But you have to.

Bay-b Tiger: Why should I, you big, fat, meanie liar!!

Azure Rosas: _(Growls)_ I'll pretend that I didn't hear that. But you have fans that want to see you! And it's a big disappointment if you don't come out the closet.

_(Bay-B Tiger runs out the closet door starry eyed)_

Bay-b Tiger: FANS HERE I COME!!

_(Eerie silence)_

Bay-b Tiger: Where all my fans?

Azure Rosas: They're right there. _(Points at the camera)_

Bay-b Tiger: Inside the camera? But how could they all fit in there? I don't even think I could fit in there. _(Attempts to turn into a ball)_

Azure Rosas: _(Looks at her co-host confusingly)_ Uh, sweetie, the fans are not literally in the camera. They're at home. The camera is there for them to see us.

_(Bay-b Tiger still tries to scrunch into a ball)_

Azure Rosas: _(Sighs) _Lost cause. Tiger, it's better if you just end the chapter.

Bay-B Tiger: Okay! BUH-BYE FANS!! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

_(Azure Rosas covers her ears at Bay-b Tiger's screeching voice)_


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation Unveiled

Bay-b Tiger: Hey Angel! Let's go on a trip!

Azure Rosas: A trip? What trip?

Bay-b Tiger: A TRIP TO DISNEY WORLD using the money in my BANK ACCOUNT!!

Azure Rosas: Tiger, Where did you get the money? And besides, how are we gonna leave? We're on contract, remember? We can't leave the studio for anything.

Bay-b Tiger: But I saved up for months!! Now look! _(Hold up three paychecks) _Since you kept giving me candy, I've saved up mine so we could go on this trip! And well, the airline said I was too young to go alone. So I even bought you a ticket. _(Cries)_ Now it's all a waste!!

Azure Rosas: Who's gonna watch the studio if we leave?

Bay-b Tiger: Uh, this thing! _(Holds up a Tigger doll)_ I mean it sort of looks like me?

Azure Rosas: That's Tigger and he's a plush doll. Give me the ticket. _(Snatches the tickets away)_

Bay-b Tiger: _(Puckers lips, eyes soften into a childlike expression)_ Can we please go on this trip, Angel? Pretty please?

Azure Rosas: _(Looks at the tickets)_ I'm going to ask you one question. Where and who did you get these tickets from?

Bay-b Tiger: You promise you won't get mad?

Azure Rose: That depends where you get the tickets from, sweetie. _(Smiles an ugly grin)_ Just tell me the truth. Where did you get the tickets from? The last time you didn't have money because I kept it from you because of your candy addiction.

Bay-b Angel: Here! It's a letter from Daddy-Tiger!! _(Gives to Azure Rosas)_

_**Oh this Angel won't feet my poor, Tiger! Don't you worry, baby. Daddy will feed you. Here is 400 dollars that should last you for the month. Make sure not to give that meanie Angel any of it!**_

Azure Rosas: The letter isn't real. This is your handwriting. Besides, no Daddies say "meanie".

Bay-b Tiger: Fine, you caught me! Well, Tigger gave it to me!

Azure Rosas: You're lying! You better not had given _my_ money to Dirty Larry across the street! Just so you know the airplane tickets are fake too! And so is that trip to Disney world!!

Bay-b Tiger: Nuh-uh! That's not true! Just wait until the end of the chapter! You'll see! Tigger will come up and pick us to take us to the airport! Just you wait!

Azure Rosas: Okay, if you insist. These tickets better be real because if they're not, you're in big trouble! _(Looks at the camera)_ Okay you guys, we're going to Disney World. Hopefully, we'll be back before you're done. See at you the end of the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4: Revelation Unveiled

Tomoyo had rarely spoken a word after Syaoran dropped her off at the mansion. Eriol decided to tag along after taking note of her odd behavior. Obviously, she's been distraught and traumatized about the recent situation, and he was beginning to think her calm, emotionless façade was beginning to take its toll. For three days, Tomoyo has been eerily quiet, seemingly wrapped in her own thoughts. Of course that would be normal considering what just happened and all, but it still concerns Eriol. After all, he always cared about Tomoyo. Her happiness has always been his priority, though the recent events also had him restless. Eriol has also been distraught, especially when he gotten to know Blossom a little more personally than he intended.

"Tomoyo, are you okay?" Eriol asked delicately.

The two were alone, sitting in a den room on the second floor. Tomoyo lowered her head shamefully. Tears fall freely down her cheeks. "I'm sorry…it's just…I wish I had known sooner. If only…"

Tomoyo buried her tear-filled face into her hands. It was too painful to word it simply. The guilt and the remorse slowly eat her away. Her heart is ashamed as her mind torments her. If Sakura and Tomoyo still remained friends, none of this would be happening. There would be no bloodshed caused by the green-eye girl, filled with unconditional hatred and resentment.

Boldly, but graciously, Eriol wraps his arms around the velvet-haired beauty. "It's okay, Tomoyo. Just let it out." He said comfortingly, rubbing her back. "I understand how you're feeling. But don't continue to beat yourself over something that was far beyond your control." He painfully smiled. "In fact, all of us had part in what Sakura did, but you don't have to take everyone's guilt. I knew as well, and at some point, we could have all stopped it from going too far. But…some things were simply out of control. By then, we all knew it'd be too late. Don't take on everyone's guilt. I'm sure many of us is feeling the same way."

Tomoyo nodded understandably. Her mind told her the same thing, but her heart had said differently. Even though it was true to what Eriol said, it didn't stop the fact that Sakura could've been saved. That thought alone kept her from eating properly. "I know…but it still doesn't stop what I'm feeling right now. Sakura could've been saved…she would've been okay had we stopped it now. I could never forgive myself for what I did to Sakura. My stupid jealousy caused this tragedy. And now, two people are dead, including...Little Blossom…"

Eriol looked at Tomoyo, wondering how one small scheme went tragically far.

"You know, you or Syaoran never told me who Sakura was. Every time you heard that name, you get a little edgy."

Tomoyo breathed deeply. The story wouldn't be an easy one to tell. "Sakura used to be our friend. We've known each other since we were kids." She began. "In fact, Sakura and Syaoran had dated in junior high. They were the cutest couples known in the school. Around that time, I was feeling inferior to Sakura. I began to feel like a third wheel and even thought she'd be better off without me. When I met Mai, she put the icing on the cake."

Eriol was quite astonished at Tomoyo's revelation. He knew Tomoyo be capable of doing some nasty deeds, but he never imagined her to be so treacherous. No wonder she always stayed neutral to Mai's schemes.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that Mai is the basic cause of the failed relationship between you, Syaoran, and Sakura?"

"Mai never liked Sakura since they met in the 6th grade. They've always been rivals and I always protected Sakura from her. When Mai saw how troubled I was one day, she took advantage of me. And you know she's a great manipulator. She had ways of putting things in my head without me realizing it."

"But why would you listen to Mai if you were her rival as well?"

Tomoyo bit her bottom lips. "It was the way Mai approached me. I was on my way home from school. Mai's friends were with her that day too…"

_The sun was near setting. Chorus Club is now over with. In an about two weeks, she'll be going to Kyoto for the singing competition held annually at a small concert hall. She was even happier that she got to sang soprano, and will be a lead soloist in one of the acts. Even with all the excitement going on, Tomoyo certainly wasn't feeling it. Lately, she hasn't been feeling like herself, especially towards Sakura. Dangerous thoughts and questions linger in her mind. Sure, she loved Sakura very much, but why does she feel so envious? She never understood the resentment that's slowly building up. But then again, she has been running into Mai lately and she has been saying some interesting stuff that'd make Tomoyo think twice. But even Tomoyo was smart enough not to listen to her. But the question that nagged her the most, why does she feel so bitter toward Sakura? Her heart knew that Sakura has done nothing wrong, yet her mind opposes it._

_Everyone loves Sakura. She's so nice and sweet, always willing to help others. She's often smiling and many guys are constantly courting her to a date. Too bad Syaoran, the hottest at Tomeda Junior High, has long taken her as his girlfriend. So many people compliment of what a lovely couple the two are. Even the clothes Sakura wears is fabulous!_

_But what about Tomoyo? Without Tomoyo's creative imagination and gifted hands, Sakura wouldn't be looking as good as she does now. Had not she convinced Sakura to join the Gymnastics and Cheerleading clubs at the start of 6__th__ grade, Sakura would've still been hidden in her shell. No one really would be showing regard like they are now. In all, Tomoyo has always been the one making Sakura look good. In fact, she's been the personal assistant, make-up artist, hair stylist, wardrobe dresser, publicist, and most of all, the shadow. That's how she's been feeling lately. Like a shadow that no one really pays attention to. _

_What happened between the two, Tomoyo wouldn't know. She wasn't even sure how long she and Sakura would be friends since the auburn-headed 14-year-old catered to everyone else but her. It seems that Little Blossom hardly appreciates her best friend now. Sure, she always said 'thank you' with a smile, but has Sakura ever been truly genuine? The question that haunted Tomoyo the most: what does Sakura say to other people when she isn't around? _

_She barely feels happy to see Sakura anymore. Even looking at her sickens her somewhat. Her mind and heart constantly battle. Her mind, bitter and confused, argues that Sakura has stolen everything. But her heart said differently. Sakura has done no such thing but been a good friend. She even defended her from time to time. But since she let Sakura come into her life so many years ago, it seemed that everything was taken from Tomoyo. Her mother was always away to her business trips, constantly contracting and merging other businesses with hers. But whenever she came home, it would seem she would only have time for Sakura. At first, Tomoyo never minded, because Sakura was like family anyway, despite they're actually second cousins. But as her mother paid more attention to Sakura, Tomoyo slowly drifted in darkness as her heart cries for someone to see she's there. Yet, no one heard her voice. The teachers have even taken a more liking to her and whenever Tomoyo gave something to Sakura, it would always look better on her._

_Tomoyo balls her hands into a fist. Eyebrows furrow as tears emerge in dark amethyst pools. The bitter feeling she's having towards Sakura was foreign to Tomoyo. She couldn't understand why. She never knew she would be feeling so envious either. After all, Sakura has always been a good friend. She has never done anything wrong, hasn't she?_

"_Hello Tomoyo." Said a devious, sugary sweet voice. It was Mai Kurosawa; the Devil's Angel as many likes to call her. Mai was gorgeous, but used it to her greatest advantage. Red flowing locks and devilish green eyes contours her pale skin. She was the Alpha Male among her pack and many were careful of crossing her. _

_Mai stood in the center among her friends; one of them seemed like a grade-school student with blonde tight curls separated into two pigtails. She was the smallest with big blue eyes to make the 15-year-old bubbly and sweet. Of course, the blonde-haired girl was always more than meets the eye, especially in her smiles. _

_The other was a frail-looking girl with a teasing, intimidating smirk. She was incredibly skinny. She was darkest among the four, making her look more like a Cuban teen than Japanese. Her hair has always fallen to her shoulders and she never smiled. When she did, it was a signal that someone was getting their ass kicked. Other times, it was worse than that. _

_Standing beside Mai, is a girl who could pass for to be the brunette Scarlett Johansson. She was a petite girl with long lean legs and pink lips that makes many boys smitten. She was also the tallest and the flirtiest. But like Mai, she detested competition especially towards Sakura and Tomoyo._

_Tomoyo frowned. Seeing Mai and her gang were the last people she wanted to see._

"_What do you want, Mai?" Tomoyo coldly questioned. "I'm not in the mood right now."_

"_And that's why I'm here." The Irish-looking girl said. "I just want to see if you're alright. You've been a little edgy lately. Perhaps I can help you solve whatever's on your mind."  
_

_Tomoyo stared at the girl in disbelief. The past few years, they have been enemies. Tomoyo had always protected Sakura from Mai, and now she's offering to help? But Tomoyo knew better. The 14-year-old has always been a crafty manipulator. Just about everything Mai would say would seem true and sincere, even promising, but Tomoyo knew better. Much better._

"_How do you figure you can help me? Whatever scheme you have in your sleeve, Mai, drop it! You're nothing but a manipulating little bitch. So why should even I even listen to you, let alone stand in this very spot __**breathing**__ the same air as you?"_

_Mai's pink lips slighted parted open, seemingly offended by Tomoyo's statements. She nodded nevertheless, understanding Tomoyo's resentment. "I know we're not the greatest of friends. I can clearly understand that. We've had our wars, but it's time that things changed. I want to put our differences aside and start something new. I want to begin that with you. All of us do."_

"_But why me? Why are you taking a sudden interest in me?"_

"_I've seen that look in your eyes when you're with Sakura. You don't seem as happy as you used to. I wouldn't blame you though. Look at all the power she possesses. The teachers love her, the boys adore her, and all the girls so wanna be her! Sakura is almost perfect…so perfect it makes you kind of question where you stand in her life. It's almost tragic since you're supposed to be her best friend."_

"_Where the hell are you getting at, Mai?"_

_Mai grins evilly. "What I'm saying is you probably feel like anything but a friend to Sakura. Face it. You're just a mere shadow. No one really takes notice to a shadow. They only take a glance and carry on with their lives, completely forgetting the existence that there is something there. I wonder, don't you question what she says about you when you're not around? It's so sad. You work very hard making Little Blossom look good."_

_Tomoyo's eyes widened. How could have she known her exact feelings? "What the hell? Have you been following me or something?"_

"_Anyone would know Tomoyo." Mai whispered. "I've seen the way you act towards Sakura when you think no one is noticing."_

_Tomoyo turned her head around. She can't stand to look at Mai any longer. "You're wrong. I've never acted any differently with Sakura. Just leave me alone, Mai!"_

"_Why do you constantly defend Sakura? Has she done anything for you after all you've done for her? Look at you, you're walking home alone. Sakura should be with you. In fact, you're the one with a lot of potential. She should be worshipping you. You should have the perfect boyfriend. You worked so hard to get Sakura to be popular. And I don't think she showed any appreciation."_

"_T-T-That's not true!" Tomoyo cries, glaring at the 14-year-old. "Sakura is a good person! She loves me! How dare you say something like that?!"_

"_But if Sakura loved you, she wouldn't be using you. She took a lot from you, Tomoyo. Your own best friend betrayed you. Would you call that love?"_

_Tears freely flowed down Tomoyo's cheeks. She struggled to block out Mai's statements. "That's not true! That's not true!!" She screamed. Memories of all the things Tomoyo did for Sakura floods like a violent tsunami. The times she protected Sakura, the times Sonomi only asked about Sakura and her wellbeing, the times Syaoran first fell in love with Sakura, and how the friends Tomoyo introduced to Sakura seemed to like her more came back tenfold. And it once belonged to Tomoyo. And yet, it's been taken away by the hands of an innocent emerald-eyed teen whom she known since diaper years. After all that time, how can anyone be so selfish? Her own best friend used her. Mai's words lingered in her head and Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore. So she ran. She had to get away, but she never realized that it was already too late. Soon, the decision would already been made and the tables would definitely be turned.  
_

"I changed completely afterwards. I was so convinced that Sakura took everything away from me that I wanted to make her life as miserable as possible. I wanted her to know what it felt like to be alone and have no one give a damn about you. I did some very mean things to her." She sadly sighed. "But it wasn't like I was proud of them. For a while, I was, but then…the guilt started eating at me. I guessed I never realized that there was a small part of me that still wanted to be with Sakura. I wanted to apologize to her for what I did and beg for forgiveness so much. But my stubbornness and jealousy allowed these circumstances happen."

Eriol saw the guilt embedded on Tomoyo's face. He felt sorry for her. After all, Mai is like poison. She has the ability to seep dangerous thoughts into people's heads and making them do the inevitable without their realizing. Apparently, Tomoyo was her next victim. But then again, since he arrived to Seiju, he always knew Tomoyo to have a mind of her own. He wondered, what made her want to listen to Mai that time? He understood that she was fighting some of her personal demons, but wasn't there someone else to clear her thoughts? If Sakura was so always so nice and sweet, why wouldn't Tomoyo address her problems with her in the first place? Yes, what she did in the past was hasty, reckless, and not to mention cruel, but he knew he couldn't judge her now. What's done is done. Besides, Tomoyo is still that kind girl he met. She may appear like the ultimate Queen Bee, but Tomoyo has always been more than meets the eye. Her remorse is obvious and the regrets are clearly evident—an emotion foreign to a traditional Queen Bee.

Eriol comfortingly placed his arms around Tomoyo. The tears the girl cry is ceaseless. There was nothing much he could say, except be there for her. She's been through a lot and the root started off with jealousy. He never knew for Tomoyo to even have a jealous streak, but hey, even the best has the greatest flaws. Still, no judgment should be passed on her. After all, how are his sins any better? So he stayed there, enveloping the girl he cares deeply for in his arms, reassuring her, reminding her that he will not stray from her. He vowed to never forsake her. The reason is this: two years ago, Tomoyo had somehow taken his heart…

A secret he has yet to confess.

* * *

_(Azure Rosas and Bay-b Tiger return the studio glum with bags in their hands)_

Azure Rosas: I told you that the tickets were fake, Tiger! We were almost thrown away in jail because of you!

Bay-b Tiger: but, Tigger said they were real!

Azure Rosas: He's a stuff animal!! _(Growls)_ I bet it was no one but Dirty Larry again! _(Sighs)_ If our boss finds out, we're so dead!

Bay-b Tiger: _(Gulps)_ Uh, Angel…

Azure Rosas: He's right behind me isn't he?

_(Azure Rosas turns around to see a stern looking man dressed in a black suit standing behind her)_

Azure Rosas: Hi, boss. _(Gulps)_ Didn't see you there today…

Bay-b Tiger: _(Nervously laughs)_ Thanks for reading the chapter today, guys! Have a good one! _(Quickly turns off the cameras)_


End file.
